200 Prompts
by Baby Velociraptor
Summary: 200 Prompt Challenge. It's Rukia and Ichigo. "You're my boyfriend, aren't you? Because you're a boy and my friend." He just nodded, not knowing how to reply. "That means Renji is my boyfriend too!" Ichigo's hands may have crushed the new Xbox a little bit at that. Some will be AU, some won't. Enjoy.
1. Prompt 1: Broken Xbox's

**Ichigo and Rukia might be a little out of character. I'm learning how to write their characters, but I'll try my best! I always try to make long chapters, but it will probably run a little short. I found a 200 prompt challenge on this website, so let's try it? I want to try to keep them humorous, but I'll try!**

**Prompt 1: Destroy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It belongs to Kubo.**

* * *

"Shit," The profanity slipped from her mouth as she stared at the broken game console. Ichigo would kill her when he got home. Maybe she could blame it on Kon. Wait, no she couldn't. Yuzu took him with her this morning at the request of Ichigo. "Fuck," Another profanity slipped out.

Ichigo would absolutely murder her. His Xbox was the number one thing on the list of things called _Things Rukia is not Allowed to Touch._ Yes, he actually made said list. It's nailed to the wall in her closet.

"What do I do, what do I do?" She drummed her fingers on his desk, staring down at the pieces on the floor. Rukia couldn't blame it on anyone. She already knew from experience that her innocent act didn't work on Ichigo, it only made him angrier.

He'd already be as angry as a tidal wave if he saw this. She groaned and checked what kind it was. Her mind wandered to the credit card Nii-san had given her. _"Only use this in the case of an emergency."_ His strict voice sounded in her head.

"I'd say this is an emergency." She rushed over to his younger sister's room. "Karin!" The dark haired girl turned in her computer chair.

"What is it?"

"I need your help." She stated. The eleven year old gave her a confused look. "I broke Ichigo's Xbox and need to buy him a new one. I need your help making sure I get the right one."

"What do I get?" She crossed her arms. Even at eleven years old, she knew how to get what she wanted.

"What do you want?" At this point, Rukia didn't care what she wanted.

"Do my chores for two weeks." Karin hated chores and loved to get out of them.

"Deal, now come on."

* * *

The store wasn't very crowded. "Which one is it?" Rukia asked, staring at the boxes inside the glass case.

"That one," Karin pointed out. "Hey," She called to the employee that was looking at a television display. "Can you get that for us?"

"Yes, miss." He quickly unlocked the case and slid the box out. "Follow me please." The two followed him the cash register. "Are you buying an Xbox for your boyfriend?" He asked absently.

"Yes," Rukia replied. What does boyfriend mean? She'd ask Rukia later. "I'm buying one to replace one that I broke."

His eyes widened. Karin snickered. Rukia just handed over the credit card.

"Good luck," The employee muttered as they rushed out of the store.

* * *

Ichigo came home after school to find that Rukia wasn't there. He'd left earlier than her this morning and wanted to know why she wasn't at school. All was calm; all was quiet as he sat down to pick a game out of the pile on his desk. Then he turned.

"Huh?" A question mark popped up over his head. "Where," he cut himself off because when he stood, his foot crunched something. Ichigo looked down and let out the girliest scream possible.

Downstairs Karin and Rukia heard the girly scream and Rukia groaned. "Fuck," She rushed up the stairs to see Ichigo on his knees beside his Xbox. "Uh, hey, Ichigo." He looked up at her angrily.

"I thought I told you not to touch it!" He yelled.

'It was an accident! I was getting ready and accidentally knocked it off! I'm sorry." He came towards her, looking like he was ready to wring her neck. "Here."

She handed him the new one in its box.

"After I broke it, I went and bought a new one…" He stared at her. "Am I forgiven?" He nodded and started to take it out. "Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you my boyfriend?" he choked on his own spit when he heard that. "The boy at the store asked if I was buying it for my boyfriend. You're my boyfriend, aren't you? Because you're a boy and my friend." He just nodded, not knowing how to reply. "That means Renji is my boyfriend too!" She exclaimed.

Ichigo's hands may have crushed the new Xbox a little bit at that.

* * *

**Sorry if they're OOC. I had fun writing it though. I might skip around on the prompts though. I found them on this web site though. Title may change, if I ever think of a better one. **

**Review if you liked it. **

**Kelsey. **


	2. Ichigo's Facebook

**This doesn't take place during any specific time in the anime or manga. The pairing is Ichigo and Rukia and this isn't actually one of the prompts, but I thought it was cute. **

* * *

I'm so bored, terribly bored actually. So, here I am lounging around the Kurosaki household. There was nothing to watch on television. Believe me; I'd gone through the channels twenty times now. Kon was just annoying so I wasn't going to spend time with him. Yuzu was cooking and banned me because I blew up a microwave.

I'm still learning, okay?

Isshin and Ichigo were both busy and Karin was off somewhere playing baseball with her elementary friends. I'd go to Urahara's, but he's one of those people where he'll either grab your ass, or kick it. Neither one of those options was favorable.

I drummed my fingers on the coffee table. Eventually, I wandered over to what Ichigo calls a 'laptop'. He was constantly telling me not to touch it. It's another item on the things I'm not allowed to touch list. Surely I can't break this as well. I typed in his password, which by the way is 'shut up, Kon', but without the spaces, or the comma.

Ichigo must have closed his laptop while he was online because his Facebook came onto the screen. Facebook? I tilted my head to the right. "Yuzu?" I called out. "What is Facebook?"

She called back from the kitchen. "It's a website, where you add your friends and you can see what they write and pictures they post and things like that."

Hmm, sounds simple enough. So, I sat there looking through Ichigo's Facebook. He had a lot of friends on here, I noticed. Does he even talk to these people at school? What? Nii-sama and Renji have Facebook's as well? Kisuke must have created something that allowed this, like my cell phone. Ichigo broke my cell phone by the way, funny story.

I scrolled through his friends list. Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and everyone from class and Soul Society alike were on here. Why am I the only one that doesn't have one? I made a mental note to ask Ichigo to help me make one later when he got home.

Since I didn't have one, I thought I could use his, no problem with that, right?

I giggled, realizing how many embarrassing pictures I'd saved to his laptop before being banned from it. I don't know what 'likes' are, but the picture of Ichigo wearing a Chappy the Rabbit costume got a lot of them. I remembered that he only wore it for ten minutes, on my birthday, to make me happy.

Then there's the one of him on top of the table, hiding from a spider. What's a spider? Then there's one of him in an apron, cooking. This was after I destroyed the microwave.

Next, I put a lot of cute pictures of Chappy on his Facebook. They were too cute to pass up. Then I posted these things called links to Chappy related things on his profile.

There was a bleep. It was a little box that popped open. What kind of sorcery is this? The name on the blue part read Orihime Inoue.

_Hi, Kurosaki-kun!_

Even in a text box, I could hear her annoying voice. I typed back, because I thought I should pretend to be Ichigo.

_Hi, Orihime_.

When she asked me if I'd like to taste something with a "secret ingredient", I closed the chat. It was probably wasabi and red bean paste. I wouldn't torture Ichigo like that.

The window popped open once again.

_Kurosaki-kun! I know you saw my message, silly!_

I stared at the message. Maybe Orihime is a stalker and Facebook helps her. I shrugged and went back the News Feed.

"Scroll, scroll, scroll." I murmured. It was then that I decided to update Ichigo's status. Hmm, what to put. After not thinking of anything, I changed his relationship status to its complicated.

A few moments later a notification. _Renji Abarai commented on your changed relationship status. _

_What? Can't decide which hand to use? Haha. _

What did that mean? I scratched my head in confusion. I changed it to Married instead.

"Rukia! Lunch is ready if you want some!" Yuzu called out.

"I'm coming!" I said back and closed his laptop. I wondered what Ichigo would do when he realized that I messed with his Facebook.

* * *

"How dare you marry Rukia without my permission, you ignorant boy!" Byakuya yelled at Ichigo, who was now running for his life. His home was just another street away.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He screamed, using flash step with a pink petal caught his eye. "Shit, shit." He crashed into the door of his house. "I'd never marry Rukia!"

"So now my sister isn't good enough for you?" He yelled. Ichigo flew behind said sister of Byakuya. She stood there confused. "I saw it on your Facebook, along with pictures of Chappy and pictures of you and Rukia!."

_Oh shit,_ she thought.

"I haven't been on Facebook today!" Ichigo said, trying to drill sense into him. "Rukia?"

She just looked around innocently.

"Rukia," Ichigo growled. "Did you mess with my Facebook?"

She smiled nervously. "Ichigo, I have a question." She paused. "What did Renji mean when he said you can't decide which hand to use? Is there something you need help with?"

"What?!" He spluttered.

"Nii-sama! I learned something!" He stood there, zanpakuto drawn. He waited impatiently. "Ichigo and Renji are my boyfriends."

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

* * *

**As you can see, this one references to last chapter. That won't always happen, but this time it did. Good? I hope so. Sorry for OOC, but it's not meant to be serious. Leave prompts if you wish. **

**Kelsey. **


	3. Spiders

**OH MY JESUS. Sorry, that's my expression for when I'm excited. I hope it offends no one. Anyways, the more I write, the more I'm able to come up with ideas without prompts. I'm still continuing this! It's fun! **

**I don't own Bleach. **

* * *

"Hey," I looked up at the sound of Ichigo's voice and tilted my head. "Did you do your Math homework?" I glowered and tossed my red folder to him. Strawberry always copies my homework. He's already moved up two class spots because of it.

"Put it back in my bag when you're done," I told him while grabbing a pair of sweats, and an old shirt of his.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower," I quipped and wandered into the wall. My first stop was the closet that held the towels and wash rags. Jeez, Yuzu has far too much time on her hands, I realized. All the towels and wash rags were organized by colors. I quickly grabbed a razor from the pack. I needed to shave my legs.

Humming, I made my way to the bathroom.

Today is a Sunday, so we don't have school and knowing Ichigo's luck a hollow won't appear until bed time. Because hollows have no sense of respect. Of course they can't wait until a reasonable hour. That would be too easy.

It's mid-February now and Valentine's Day is next Tuesday. I already knew Yuzu would be going crazy in the kitchen Monday night, while I still didn't get the concept. Ichigo says I don't need to know.

The purple colored shampoo felt amazing in my hair as it lathered up. The hot shower water calmed my nerves as I stood under it, washing my body and hair.

Then I felt something weird _crawling_ on my leg. _Crawling?_ Looking down, I let out the girliest scream I've ever had the displeasure of unleashing.

* * *

Rukia's screams pierced my ear drums. I hadn't sensed a hollow, but maybe it slipped past my senses. I rushed towards the bathroom where I'd heard the scream. Perverted hollow? I don't fucking think so.

My foot caved the door open. Rukia screamed again and I was too stunned to look away. Idiot, stop staring! She's going to kill you! She ripped the purple shower curtain down and wrapped it around her small body.

"ICHIGO!" She screamed.

"I know, I'm sorry." I quickly apologized. "What's wrong?" She shrieked and literally sprung out of the shower. She must have slipped because the next thing I realized she was falling forward and we crashed to the floor.

"There's something in the shower!" She said and then realized our position. "Oh, uh, sorry." She tried to scrambled off of me and only slipped again.

"Ichigo, what have you done to my dear third daughter?" Isshin Kurosaki had magically appeared in the bathroom doorway. "Oh, poor, sweet Rukia, has my son defiled your innocence?''

Innocent my ass.

"Oh, Masaki, where have I failed?" He shouted, racing towards his wife's poster.

I pushed her off of me and made sure she didn't fall too hard or anything. I peeked into the shower. Instantly I glowered. "You've got to be kidding me." I turned to face her. "You've fought arrancars, almost been executed and fight hollows on a daily basis and you scream like that over a spider?"

She flushed and then the same look of fear came over her again. "Ichi…" She trailed off. "The spider is in your hair."

Now it was my turn to shriek like a little girl.

* * *

**Hey, you should leave me ideas that aren't so cheesy. Lol, but it's one in the morning, so probably not very good. Eh. Thanks for reading!**

**-Kelsey**


	4. Chapter 4

This isn't a chapter, but I need help. And I will add to this soon. I really want to write a multi-chaptered Bleach fic. I'm thinking where Rukia and Ichigo are police officers. I have an idea for the climax of a story like that. Or I could make that the first chapter and it will be shorter story. I need ideas, or prompts. I know Bleach like the back of my hand. it's my favorite anime and I keep up with the manga, but I'm scared it'll be too OOC and people in a huge fandom will think I'm lame. :( Give me prompts for ANY Bleach story. Don't give me a plot, you know. Just something to get me started. If you want something specific in this tell me and I'll do my best. I get writer's block often and I can't write.

I'm terrified I'll write a bad Bleach story like last time.. Very bad :(


	5. Apart

**These are Rukia's thoughts. This is also alone on my profile, but this is my one shot type thing for Bleach so. I wrote a Bleach story, well the first chapter, so watch for it, okay?**

**I don't own Bleach. **

* * *

You're crazy and rude.

I knew both of these things when I met you.

Crazy? You attacked a hollow as a human.

Rude? You insulted my drawings and called me a brat.

You always have a scowl on your face.

You have some weird friends.

From that night forward though, my life changed.

I knew what laws I was breaking.

My choice was clear and I don't regret it.

My post was jeopardized, but that's okay.

You're so strong, Ichigo.

You're tried to stop Nii-sama.

I don't know why he left you alive.

I knew I'd be executed.

I was terrible for changing your destiny.

I thought of Kaien Shiba and how I'd killed him.

Meanwhile you were training,

Training to save my life,

Training with Urahara.

I thought of you though, as conflicts unfolded here.

Aizen's "murder",

Momo hating Gin Ichimaru.

You are definitely a fool.

But...you're my fool.

I can't believe it. '

A substitute shinigami the all the way through Soul Society for me.

Was I that special?

Are you crazy?!

Obviously...

That moment on the bridge with Byakuya and Ukitake, bickering with you was normal.

It was a breath of fresh air.

It was a breath of fresh air.

You stronger and got even stronger.

You rash idiot, charging off to fight Nii-sama.

Are you stupid?

Yoruichi saved your ass.

Fast-forward to my execution.

Achieve bankai in three days?

Absolutely impossible.

You did it though.

You keep amazing me.

Cheesy, right?

You saved me, ignored my requests.

You fought Renji.

You found Kenpachi Zaraki and won.

You fought Nii-sama.

You put yourself in front of the Sokyoku.

You saved my life.

Don't get the wrong idea.

You're still an idiot.

You've fought arrancars.

You're human.

You're a shinigami.

You have an inner hollow.

Each thing is a part of you

And I accept every one.

You're my best friend, Ichigo.

You saved my life and so many others.

I can't believe it's over.

Your powers are gone.

You fought Aizen.

Mugetsu was enough to weaken him and for him to be sealed by Urahara.

Ichigo, you're a hero.

You knew what would happen.

We will always be best friends.

It's not over, I swear.

I'll get your powers back to you, even if i break the law again.

Because now that I see the feelings run deeper,

I can see you,

But you can't see me.

**I really like this. **

**-Kelsey. **


End file.
